


tumbling down

by Desolate_Smog



Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mild wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog
Summary: Logan, Patton, and their friends were all put up in a hotel after their apartment building collapsed.Writer's Month 2020, Day 31 - there was only one bed
Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	tumbling down

“Annnd there’s only one bed.” Virgil groaned. 

“They did say that they only had one room left,” Logan said diplomatically, though his eyes spoke of his dissatisfaction. 

“It’ll be fine!” Patton cut in with fake cheer, “I—you could—the bed should fit four people, it’s a big one!” 

“There’s six of us, Pat.” 

Logan walked into the room, looking around and sighing. “It might be more comfortable for all of us if there was three on the bed and the other three slept on the ground.” 

“Janus and Roman on the bed then,” Virgil followed Logan in, and threw his backpack on the bed. “Since they got caught in the rubble.” 

“I can sleep on the floor!” Patton offered as he walked in and pointed to the ground beside the bed. “I’m a heavy sleeper, I can be on this side!” 

“If we…” Virgil said, trailing off as he sat on the bed. “Do you think the closet would hold up a hammock? If we tie the other end to the window?” 

“No,” Logan said. “Too flimsy. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s… it’s fine.” 

“Remus would sleep on the floor,” Patton said. “He does that sometimes.” 

“Remus got clipped though.” Virgil argued. “I’m happy to be on the floor, but Roman and Janus both were hurt, Remus is a little less hurt, and Brainiac here definitely got hit too, since you had to carry him out of the building.” 

“I am fine.” Logan said. “I am awake and functioning.” 

“Your glasses are cracked, and you can’t walk straight.” 

“Irrelevant.” 

“Uhh I dunno, that’s pretty relevant,” Patton added. 

“I will sleep on the floor.” Logan said, as if it was a conclusion that they had all reached together.

Virgil growled and leaned over to the top of the bed, grabbing one of the pillows and throwing it on the floor. “If you’re sleeping on the floor you will at least have a pillow.” 

“That is unnecessary—” Logan started to protest. 

“What’s unnecessary?” Roman asked tiredly from the doorway. 

“Roman!” Patton gasped, stepping forward to help. 

Roman had seen better days. His leg was wrapped up with a splint for stability, and he was being held up by Remus. Remus grinned at them all despite the bandages wrapped around his arm. 

“Upsy-daisy bro-bro, I gotta go back for Janny-baby.” Remus said as he and Patton helped Roman to the bed. 

“Remus,” Virgil sneered. “You were supposed to wait for us to come back to help.” 

“Boring.” 

“Stay here, I’ll go get snake-face.” Virgil said, edging past the group and walking out of the room. 

“You don’t even know where they are!” Remus shouted, jogging out of the room. 

“This sucks,” Roman said, “Of course our building was the one that had to collapse.”

“We’re all still together?” Patton offered in consolidation with a small smile. 

“Yeah, we are.” Roman agreed, squeezing Patton’s hand. 

“We came to a consensus,” Logan said, turning to face the two of them. “Virgil, Patton, and I will be sleeping on the floor.” 

“Wait, what? No way! You got hit too!” Roman argued. He pointed at the splint on his leg, “This thing is huge so I should be on the floor. You can take my spot on the bed.” 

“No.” Logan crossed his arms and swayed on the spot. “You need to have proper rest.” 

Roman threw his hands up in the air. “You do too!” 

“You have a broken leg.” 

“You have a concussion!” 

“Kiddos!” Patton interrupted. “Please.” 

Roman sighed. “Fine. I’m sorry, Patton.” 

“I understand. Logan?” 

Logan sighed. “My apologies for getting heated.” 

“You should sit down, Lo.” 

“I’m fine,” Logan waved off, and stumbled. Patton lunged forward but Logan caught himself. “I’m fine.” 

“You’re not fine.” 

“None of this is fine,” Roman added gloomily. 

“We’ll pull through.” Logan said firmly, stepping around Patton and sitting beside Roman. He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to his head. “It’s what humans do.” 

“Yeah!” Patton agreed. “We can do it!” 

“One day at a time.” Roman nodded.


End file.
